


DON'T WORRY, I'M HAPPY

by Frapture



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frapture/pseuds/Frapture
Summary: Martino has a big news that he wants to share with his father
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 33





	DON'T WORRY, I'M HAPPY

Hey dad,

I'm getting married, just wanted you to know.

Don't worry, I do not expect you to be part of it, you've never been part of my life anyway.

You weren't there for mum and you weren't there when mum wasn't okay and I needed you.

Don't worry, I graduated last year and you weren't there, so I don't expect you to be there for my wedding. You didn't even want a gay son, so I don't blame you, for real.

If you were a normal dad, I could tell you how happy I am. My life is really amazing, you know? Working in the hospitals is tiring but it's worth it, I mean, I get to work with two of my best friend, so I can't really complain.

Nico, I love him so much dad. I proposed to him you know? Everyone thought that it would have done it because he's the most romantic person in the world, every day with him is a San Valentin day; he likes bringing me coffee in bed in the morning (even when I have the early shift), he writes me love songs, he even organizes picnics in our living room.

Anyway, last week we had a huge fight and I don't even remember about what, but he was so angry at me that he didn't talk to me for the whole day. I couldn't stand the silence between us so I went to bed; I was afraid that if I said another thing I could have made it worst and that he would have left. But he surprised me and after 20 minutes he lay down in bed and he hugged me saying "I'm still so fucking angry at you, but I love you and I'm tired of us fighting and I don't wanna go to Giovanni or Filippo, I don't wanna sleep on the couch. I wanna be with you, even if I'm pissed at you. So can we be angry  ** together ** ?".

There I understood, I love him so much that I can't even explain. Why should I wait?

Dad, i know that you won't be there, but don't worry, I'm happy


End file.
